


Longing | 憧憬

by AzureMei



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Ling Ya is the mvp, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMei/pseuds/AzureMei
Summary: Author’s note: This is based on Episode 12. I believe Shang treated Land during CM. Because I wrote this before Episode 13, my interpretation of Shang -> Lang may change in the future.





	Longing | 憧憬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [憧憬](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451223) by 壱空. 



> Author’s note: This is based on Episode 12. I believe Shang treated Land during CM. Because I wrote this before Episode 13, my interpretation of Shang -> Lang may change in the future.

To Lang, Shang is the sun. His existence illuminates Lang’s path. Even Lang does not understand his adoration for the older man. He already forgot when he began to think that way; however, from the moment they met, he knew this man possessed no evil in him. Although from a normal point of view, a person who opposed the emperor is hardly considered “good.” But Shang’s motivation to oppose such authority is the fact he loves humanity and cherishes each life. Lang admired that side of him and before he realized it, a desire not to lose that precious light was embedded deep into his heart. To protect Shang and his kindness, Lang prepared himself to take any means necessary.

“Is it painful?”

Carried on Lang’s back, the biwa asks its owner. Ling Ya is its name. It has been with Lang for a long time as his favorite instrument. Lang pats Ling Ya’s head over his shoulder. He wants to assure the biwa that everything is under control, but his white, slender fingers trembles slightly. Ling Ya notices but chooses to stay silent. Its partner will not retreat no matter what. Unfortunately, understanding one thing and accepting another thing are completely different.

“Haa— if I had limbs to move freely, I could shoulder you or even stop you with force whenever you behaved rashly.”

Lang lets out a chuckle, imagining an odd biwa with arms and legs. Once more he pats Ling Ya’s head. The action is Lang saying, “Just staying as you are is enough.” Ling Ya sighs, watching his partner and thinking of the man who is not here.

\-----------

To Shang, Lang is a star, equivalent to the North Star which guided him when he was lost. On most occasions, Lang gave off the impression of a star during the day because of his voice being cursed, but when that star was ignited, it burned a brilliance more beautiful than anything else. The young man seemed attached to Shang and followed him which began their journey. Yet thinking back, the one who proposed travelling together may have been Shang himself. Either way, for a person to prefers to be alone like Shang, it had been a while since he accompanied someone.

Lang’s fighting style is brutal, contrary to his elegant movements. He tries to force his opponents to surrender without using any strategies or tactics.

“Do you want to die that much?!” Shang scolded.

Upon hearing that, Lang looked at him puzzled.

“Battles are a means to defeat evil and protect lives. Why would I do a foolish thing like fighting _to die_?”

There was no hesitation in his emerald eyes; Lang just genuinely spoke what he believed to be true. In short, he simply knew how to fight with pure force. From there, Shang paid close attention to the young man. He fought in an absurd yet not all means reckless way, and he always thought about surviving while acting out his part. Shang was attracted to Lang’s attitude.

Shang cares for humanity. Their persistence to keep living, despite being hurt, pleases him. If he by chance encounters a person ready to throw away one’s life for pride, then he would try to dissuade. If his actions fail, then he would mourn another death. Shang also gets angry at the humans who care not for the lives of others, and he will try to save as many innocents as possible. Regardless if the chances are slim. That is his way of life: to oppose pride. Yet in this world, many people live for power, fame, wealth while not caring for people’s lives. Shang witnessed those who destroyed themselves including some of his close friends. He found it more comfortable spending time alone and bearing that grief as time moved forward.

With Lang’s will to live, he became Shang’s hope, shining like a glittering star. Shang wished to protect that light’s beautiful, burning brilliance, yet his actions drew never-ending attacks from pursuers.

But then Lang once again appeared before him, saying Shang was not fit for the job and decided to face the enemy by himself; however, the younger man’s back was not weighed down by despair. Lang’s will was unchanged. Watching Lang’s figure disappear from sight, the older man slightly scratches his head.

“Sometimes, I feel incompetent because of you. But…”

_I cannot let you die_.

Shang walks in the opposite direction.

\--------------

Facing Xiao Kuang Juan, Lang finds himself in a corner. There exists a chance of winning this fight even if the manipulated policemen accompanied that detestable government official. But now, Lang’s circumstances involve controlling those policemen and their lives with The Night of Mourning.

_“Now, use your voice to drive them mad.”_

There were people who took advantage of his cursed voice.

_“Aaaaa! My head hurts!”_

_“This sound…! Let me hear more of it!”_

People descended into insanity because of his voice.

_“Please, stay in the palace.”_

_“Curse you, Lang Wu Yao!”_

There was once a girl who crazily pursued him.

Those memories flood Lang’s mind and torment him. The unnecessary thoughts cause those manipulated by The Night of Mourning to enter a state of confusion; Xiao easily kills them. Lang uses himself as a shield to prevent another murder, but there are too many people scattered around the area.

Then a sword flies right into him and stabs his body. He falls to his knees. His eyes start to blur due to fatigue from last night’s battle and massive bleeding. But Lang refuses to give up surviving. He closes his eyes to concentrate on the sounds. Despite the haziness, he could still hear the enemy’s breathing, movements, and trajectory of a flying spear splitting through the wind. With little strength left, Lang notices a familiar sound.

_…It can’t be. There’s no way._

The footsteps of a certain someone. For the first time, Lang doubts his ears. When he confirms the sound indeed belongs to that man, Lang opens his eyes and sees the spear’s flight into him. At that instance, a gust brushes past his ear and a sword splits the incoming spread in half. In shock, Lang looks back.

“Sorry I’m late.”

With his casual tone, Shang Bu Huan stands in illuminating sunlight.

\-------

Based on Lang’s injured body, The Night of Mourning in his hand, the unorganized movements of those manipulated policemen, and Xiao Kuang Juan’s typical chattiness, Shang roughly grasps the current situation.

“Bu Huan…”

Lang speaks in a pained voice. The young man drops The Night of Mourning; he reaches his limit. Without a moment’s delay, Shang picks up the cursed sword and steps forward to confront Xiao Kuang Juan.

Xiao sneers at his opponent. Unless his foe masters The Night of Mourning, there is no way to win this game. Lang curses his weakened body and calls to Shang.

“Bu Huan, save them!”

_Don’t let them get hurt._ Shang knows very well what Lang wants to say. After all, he shares the same wish of his kind-hearted partner.

Concentrating his qi, Shang raises The Night of Mourning and it releases a radiant light. With agile movements, all those scattered dummies begin to attack Xiao. One hits his face and the glasses drop, another aims for the legs. Xiao flails his sword violently, but the policemen avoid his attack. Watching Shang’s perfect commanding skill and learning another side of him, Lang’s and Ling Ya’s eyes gaze in awe.

“The most important thing as a leader in a fight…isn’t worrying about how they’ve entrusted their lives to you. It’s having faith you can trust them with your own!”

Shang makes eye contact with Lang. This partner of his has a bad habit of taking everything upon himself. On the other hand, Ling Ya is more logical but staying silent didn’t make anything better. Shang wants the younger man to notice he needed to rely more on others. To protect him, Shang decided to show him that.

\--------

In the end, Xiao escaped but they retrieved one cursed sword. Shang help the confused musician. Lang frowns when Shang’s hand accidentally touches one of the open wounds. It is hard to see because of the scarlet clothes, but the bleeding is severe. Thinking of Lang’s injuries, Shang feels a sharp pain in his heart. Meanwhile, Ling Ya lowers its voice and speaks to Shang.

“Just between you and me, this guy thought you couldn’t handle the situation, so he wanted to take care of it by himself—aaaa!”

Lang strums the biwa and turns his back to Shang.

“Do I really seem that unreliable?” Shang drops his shoulders as if he were disqualified to be Lang’s partner.

Lang raised his voice. “That’s right. You’re totally unbelievable. Particularly, you pull off things I have trouble believing.”

It sounds like a complaint, but the tone contains laughter; through his hair, Shang notices the musician’s red ears. He bitter smiles. He is still accepted as a partner. Then, Lang’s strength vanishes. The body which long reached its limits collapses. Panicked, Shang reaches out to hold his partner’s back.

“Hey, Wu Yao! You okay?!”

Lang’s face pales because of blood loss. His temperature gradually decreases, and his body trembles. He really pushed himself this time. Shang lets the musician sit and transfers qi into his body. As soon as Shang stops the bleeding and closes the wounds, Lang’s breathing returns to normal while his lips start to regain its color. Shang sighs in relief. With that reassurance, he gently hugs the wounded Lang along with Ling Ya.

“Really, pushing yourself too hard…”

Lang, his body still heavy, relaxes and entrusts himself to Shang. The usual chatty biwa senses the mood and stops talking. Shang holds the young man close, disregarding the bloodied clothes.

“…Bu Huan, it hurts.” Lang raises his voice to protest, noticing the tightening of Shang’s arms.

“Be quiet. It’s the punishment for trying to carry everything by yourself.”

Shang, the man stronger than anyone, spoke in a trembling voice. He arrived at the last minute, but if he was late for a second longer, this warmth would be gone forever. It was a fear he almost forgot.

“…Sorry.”

Hearing Lang’s obedient but unusual apology, Shang loosens his arms to look at the young man’s awkward face. Lang gazes at him like a child scolded for his mischief. Shang loves that expression, and he drops a kiss near Lang’s eyelid before embracing him again. Lang timidly wraps his arms around Shang. After staying like that for a while, Ling Ya, who was squeezed between them, raises its voice.

“Say…I’m sorry to interrupt, but shouldn’t we turn those people back now?”

As they turn around and look, those manipulated dummies stand a distance away. Shang and Lang meet each other’s eyes and laugh.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> TN: Thank you for reading! This is my first time translating a fic so I still have lots of things to learn. I also had a friend help me to edit my grammars and wording (thanks mate you're the best!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :D


End file.
